In Shadows
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: Oriento was such a beautiful place filled with the finest architecture, lush meadows that spread for miles and high quantities of technology. Before they took over. They are known as the 'Dark Hunters' and are hunting down my dear Altha. What do the lot of us do? I don't know, but we will stop them. We will protect the scientist who perfected cloning... *OC form in first chapter*
1. OC form

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys, Misty here with yet ****_another _****sonic story. How many have I done now? This is the fourth one, while I only have one Maximum Ride story. Okay, I'm seriously messed up.**

**Alana the Hedgehog: Misteria, is there a point about you babbling on or do you just not want to get to the OC submission form?**

**Altha the Wolf: Yeah, is there Yang?**

**Misteria the Wolf: My name is ****_Misteria, _****and mother told me that you chose my name! Anyway, let's just get on with this.**

**Willamina Samurai: If you have an OC in our other Sonic stories (In fear of the world/end beast), I'm afraid we just can't use them as this is set quite a bit in the past, decades before they were probably born. Also, sadly, most will die, but that will be quite late within the story, as this a run through of the lives of Alana, Drudid, June, Altha, Flower, Jemma, Illma, Crane, Oliver, Mikey, Lucy, Sian, me, Jacob, Byron, Sephi (Stephanie) and whatever OCs are sent to us.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age by the end:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Main body colour: **

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear):**

**Skin colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Clothes:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Powers (not too many):**

**Relationship to the character (put chosen character's name here):**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**How they handle a friend's death:**

**How they feel about killing:**

**Preferred death:**

**Job:**

**Birthplace (made up):**

* * *

**OC profiles**

* * *

**Name: Alana**

**Age by the end: 25**

**Gender: female**

**Species: hedgehog**

**Main body colour: white**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): Hair- long, white hair usually tied up in a ponytail**

**Skin colour: peach**

**Eye colour: sky-blue**

**Clothes: turquoise jeweled necklace, black top and boots, turquoise jeans**

**Nickname(s): Lana**

**Powers (not too many): telekinesis, master of one of the seven necklaces of solitude (force fields) **

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Altha, Drudid, Lucy, Sian, June, Jacob****  
**

**Personality: a calm and collective person with a heart of pure gold. She constantly thinks of others and makes it her priority to keep them safe.**

**How they handle a friend's death: she sits there, rocking their lifeless body, crying silently.**

**How they feel about killing: she wouldn't resort to such a thing unless her friends' lives were on the line**

**Preferred death: head sliced off for a quick death**

**Job: baker**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Altha**

**Age by the end: 27**

**Gender: male**

**Species: wolf**

**Main body colour: white**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): two quills that extend out of the back of his head, nothing else. **

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: red**

**Clothes: military jacket, skinny jeans (informal) lab coat and suit (work) **

**Nickname(s): Alpha Male, Ali**

**Powers (not too many): Altering gravity**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family:Alana, Jacob****  
**

**Personality: Quiet and stern. Raised as part of a rich family, he can't take a simple joke and will often lecture Oliver over his jokes**

**How they handle a friend's death: he doesn't do much, only stare at their body.**

**How they feel about killing: He really doesn't care **

**Preferred death:bullet to the head**

**Job: scientist **

**Birthplace (made up): Lunimos city**

* * *

**Name: Drudid**

**Age by the end: 31**

**Gender: male**

**Species: bat**

**Main body colour: white**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short, stubby quills.**

**Skin colour: Peach**

**Eye colour: green**

**Clothes: red jumper, black jeans**

**Nickname(s): N/A**

**Powers (not too many): turning Chaos Emeralds to Super Emeralds**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Alana, Altha, Jacob, June, Lucy, Sian**

**Personality: Can't sit still for a second and is like an older brother to Jemma, Oliver, Mikey, Flower, Illma, Crane and any other OC (Alana is his actual little sister)**

**How they handle a friend's death: he quickly avenges their death by killing the murderer **

**How they feel about killing: won't hesitate if peoples lives are on the line**

**Preferred death: spear in the neck**

**Job: Shop clerk**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Jemma**

**Age by the end: 26**

**Gender: female**

**Species: Tiger**

**Main body colour: average tiger colours**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short ginger hair in a pixie cut style.**

**Skin colour: White**

**Eye colour: green**

**Clothes: red shorts, black tank top and boots, red jeweled necklace of solitude (gives her the power she posesses)**

**Nickname(s): Gem**

**Powers (not too many): Walking on walls/ceilings**

**Relationship ****status**: married

**Family: Oliver, Byron**

**Personality: Childish and loves freedom**

**How they handle a friend's death: Same as Alana**

**How they feel about killing: feels it is wrong, revenge or not**

**Preferred death: drowning**

**Job: seamstress **

**Birthplace (made up): Garden of Hope**

* * *

**Name: Oliver**

**Age by the end: 27**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: tiger**

**Main body colour: same as Jemma**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): two arches coming out of his head**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: yellow**

**Clothes: lab coat**

**Nickname(s): Olls, Oli**

**Powers (not too many): N/A**

**Relationship ****status**: Married

**Family: Jemma, Byron **

**Personality: loves to joke around and is often said to be a male version of his wife (which he actually is)**

**How they handle a friend's death: he goes stiff and you can see tears forming in his eyes**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: N/A**

**Job: Lab rat/assistant **

**Birthplace (made up): lab**

* * *

**Name: Illma**

**Age by the end: 23**

**Gender: female**

**Species: red fox**

**Main body colour: yellow**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short, brown hair**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: blue**

**Clothes: sky-blue dress, blue jeweled necklace of solitude (hydorkenesis)**

**Nickname(s): Lily**

**Powers (not too many): Hydrokenesis**

**Relationship status: married**

**Family: Sephi, Crane**

**Personality: youngest of the adults, but is one of the more mature ones.**

**How they handle a friend's death: She doesn't. End of.**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: N/A**

**Job: Princess**

**Birthplace (made up): Floating isles**

* * *

**Name: Crane**

**Age by the end: 25**

**Gender: male**

**Species: fennec fox**

**Main body colour: yellow and black**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short, black hair**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: red**

**Clothes: N/A**

**Nickname(s): Blazer**

**Powers (not too many): controling Appeargua**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Illma, Sephi**

**Personality: too hard to explain**

**How they handle a friend's death: same as Altha**

**How they feel about killing: same as Altha**

**Preferred death: age**

**Job: Firefighter**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Flora**

**Age by the end: 28**

**Gender: female**

**Species: rabbit**

**Main body colour: grey**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short quills**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: yellow**

**Clothes: Skimpy skirt; crop top; peirced lip, tounge, eyebrow, multiple ones on her ears and belly stud; loveheart tattoo**

**Nickname(s): Flower, Floss, Flossie, Flo**

**Powers (not too many): N/A**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Mike, Willamina**

**Personality: complete goth and people wonder why she hangs out with the gang.**

**How they handle a friend's death: how wouldn't a goth handel death?**

**How they feel about killing: Hello, goth...**

**Preferred death: Age**

**Job: Tattoo artist**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Mike**

**Age by the end: 29**

**Gender: male**

**Species: rabbit**

**Main body colour: brown**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): N/A**

**Skin colour: peach**

**Eye colour: pink**

**Clothes: N/A**

**Nickname(s): Cottontail, Mike, Mickey**

**Powers (not too many): X-ray vision**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Flora, Willamina**

**Personality: bossy and stern when it comes to desision-making.**

**How they handle a friend's death: N/A**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: age**

**Job: Magician**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: June**

**Age by the end: 29**

**Gender: female**

**Species: mouse**

**Main body colour: brown**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): long, black hair**

**Skin colour: peach**

**Eye colour: purple**

**Clothes: purple top, black skirt**

**Nickname(s): April, May, Julie**

**Powers (not too many): N/A**

**Relationship status: Married**

**Family: Drudid, Sian, Lucy, Alana**

**Personality: sweet and caring mother, loves everything to be neat abd tidy**

**How they handle a friend's death: same as Alana**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: age**

**Job: Maid/waitress**

**Birthplace (made up): Garden of Hope**

* * *

**Name: Willamina**

**Age by the end: 5**

**Gender: female**

**Species: rabbit**

**Main body colour: brown**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short, brown hair with three arches coming out of her forehead**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: pink**

**Clothes: pink ribbons around her ears, black jeans, pink top**

**Nickname(s): Winnie, Willa**

**Powers (not too many): ears that can change length, powerful kicks**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Family: Flora, Mike**

**Personality: sweet and innocent.**

**How they handle a friend's death: doesn't understand, but will burst into tears**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: N/A**

**Job: child**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Jacob**

**Age by the end: 3**

**Gender: male**

**Species: hedgehog**

**Main body colour: purple**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): long, messy quills**

**Skin colour: tan**

**Eye colour: red**

**Clothes: brown coybow hat**

**Nickname(s): Jay, Jake, Jack, Jackob, Jack-Jack**

**Powers (not too many): flying, ghostly claws**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Family: Alana, Altha, Drudid, Lucy, Sian, June**

**Personality: confused most of the time, curious, loud and giggly**

**How they handle a friend's death: cries**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: age**

**Job: child**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Byron**

**Age by the end: 2**

**Gender: male**

**Species: tiger**

**Main body colour: orange and black**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): short, messy quills**

**Skin colour: white**

**Eye colour: green**

**Clothes: green t-shirt, jeans, baseball boots**

**Nickname(s): **

**Powers (not too many): walkong on water**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Family: Jemma, Oliver**

**Personality: quiet and clingy to Jemma. Screams if someone else holds him**

**How they handle a friend's death: cries**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: N/A**

**Job: child**

**Birthplace (made up): Garden of Hope**

* * *

**Name: Sian**

**Age by the end: 10**

**Gender: female**

**Species: bat**

**Main body colour: brown with purple wings**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): long, brown hair**

**Skin colour: peach**

**Eye colour: purple**

**Clothes: blue eye-shadow, blue liatard**

**Nickname(s): **

**Powers (not too many): N/A**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Family: Lucy, June, Drudid, Alana, Altha, Jacob**

**Personality: calm and quiet. Quite smart**

**How they handle a friend's death: bursts into tears**

**How they feel about killing: N/A**

**Preferred death:N/A**

**Job: N/A**

**Birthplace (made up): Sorent city**

* * *

**Name: Lucy**

**Age by the end: 10**

**Gender: female **

**Species: bat**

**Main body colour: brown with purple wings**

**Hair/quills (specify how their hair/quills appear): long, brown hair**

**Skin colour: peach**

**Eye colour: purple**

**Clothes: green eye-shadow, green liatard**

**Nickname(s): Lou-Lou**

**Powers: N/A**

**Relationship status: Single**

**Family: Sian, Drudid, June, Alana, Altha, Jacob**

**Personality: Loud and energetic**

**How they handle a friend's death: tries to act tough**

**Thoughts on killing: N/A**

**Preferred death: N/A**

**Job: N/A**

**Birthplace: Sorent city**

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: OCs to be sent in via PM only or I can't accept. Not exceptions, sorry about that, Werewolf lover99.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys. Some people might find this chapter upsetting or depressing, so if you're alright with reading such a thing, go ahead. Also, Werewolf lover99, Spencer and Noah will continue to appear in In Fear Of The End Beast and in Sister Of The Ultimate, but not this story. Sorry for the confusion. Also, thank you Ventus knight 2 and The Star Of Neo-Nova for sending in Troy and Zeph. Looking at their ages and family, I have found the perfect ways to fix them in. Zeph will appear first and Troy will appear quite late in, so don't get the impression that I'm not using him.**

* * *

Altha's pov:

I stared out of my window, looking over the rest of Lunimos city. I smiled to myself just before someone tapped on my door.

"Master Ali," Eric said from the other side of the door, "Your mother and father wish to know if you wish to dine with them for breakfast or if you'll be eating in the rooftop garden with Tori," the red Chao raised her head that the mention of her name.

"I will dine on the rooftop," I replied, "I know how fussy mother is with Tori eating at our breakfast table," Even though I was only 5, I knew about showing proper manners, holding your head up high throughout the day, using the right knife and fork when eating and many other things.

"I shall inform your father of your request," Eric noted, "Mrs. Diane would like you ready for schooling at 08:15 by the latest, master Ali,"

"I will remember that, Eric. You are now excused, unless there is another piece of information I need filling in on?"

"That is it, master Ali. Your French toast will be ready and delivered to the rooftop in the next 15minutes," he turned and walked down the hall. I looked over to the Chao who had raided my wardrobe and dragged out my red sweater-vest and black jeans. She also pulled out a white ribbon from one of her draws.

"you read my mind, Tori," I laughed and tied the ribbon into a nice bow around her neck. She giggled happily and hugged me tightly, "That's okay, Tori. No need to cut of my flow of blood around my body,"

"Chao Chao!" she smiled and helped me put on my sweater-vest, but turned away when I put on my jeans.

"Why do I need to wear such itchy clothes?" I wondered and she shrugged. I helped her put on her white dress, "why is your dress made of silk where this vest is wool?"

"Chao?"

"Come on, Tori, lets go and get breakfast," We walked along the halls in silence, making sure not to run into mother, father, Eric, Jeni or Dottie; we were going the wrong way to the roof. We came around final corner when...

"Mister Ali!" Dottie hissed. She was a dalmatian in a black French maids uniform and had a vacuum cleaner beside her, "You know you aren't allowed down this hallway!"

"Sorry Dottie, but we were just going to..."

"The roof? Nice try Altha, but you will have to take the stairs. You know you can't climb out of the window and scale the building. Remember what happened to Hannah?"

"Please don't remind me..." I muttered, "But it's nice to have a rush of adrenaline once a while. I'm bored of all this properness. It isn't my fault that my older sister died. She started it,"

"I don't care, but Master and Mistress Wolf do not wish to loose another child," the dog said, "Go on now, shoo! Away with ya!" I growled mentally as I turned to the stairs.

* * *

Alana's pov:

I jumped out of bed, squealing happily. I crossed of another day on my calendar, and I instantly knew it was my birthday. I was now 3 years old now! I opened my door and walked into the living room and flopped onto the sofa. Our house wasn't big, it was only a flat in this huge city, but it was big enough for a family of four, like ours.

"Mornin' Lana," Drudid yawned and sat down beside me, "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, bruv," I hugged him, "Are mama and papa still in bed?"

"Dad is, but mum is more than likely smoking outside in the carpark,"

"Why does mama smoke lots?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lana, I just don't know," he looked over to the clock, "dad needs to go to work in a minute,"

"I'll go and wake him up!" I smiled and ran into mama and papa's room. Papa lay in his bed, motionless, his head slung to face the door. Just as usual. I climbed onto the bed (with great difficulty) and began to prod him, "Wake up, Papa, you need to go to work," no movement and I heard mama walk through the front door. I jumped off the bed and ran up to meet her, "Mama, mama! Why won't papa wake up. He needs to go to work, doesn't he!"

"You go and sit with Drudid. Don't come into our room. You father is probably having a hangover from how much alcohol he had last night," she said quickly.

"Is alcohol bad?" I asked.

"Hon, please, just go with Drudid for just a minute or two. I know it's your birthday and all that, but I need to see if your father is alright. Then you'll get your present and you can go to the park with Drudid. How about that?"

"Okay, mama," I said quietly and walked back into the living room where Drudid had made a bowl of cornflakes with a ton of sugar on them, "You don't usually eat breakfast," I recalled.

"Who said it was for me?" the bat joked, "Happy birthday, Lana,"

"Thanks, Druds," I laughed, but then frowned again, "papa won't wake up and mama seems scared over something. Do you know why that is?" the white bat went stiff and pale in the face if possible with white fur, "Something wrong?"

"No... Nothing is wrong..." he said slowly, "No-Nothing is wrong at all. Everything is just peachy!"

* * *

Flora's pov:

"Hey, mum," I stared, looking up at her, "Can I get my ears peirced?"

"Where's this coming from, Flo?" she asked, "You've never asked about it before,"

"That's because I didn't want them done before," I pointed out, "Juliet has hers done, and they are dead stylish,"

"Well, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes,"

"Juliet's parents are stupid heads. For one thing they called her Juliet,"

"Isn't her mum one of your best friends from when you were at school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to let you have them done when you were 10, but now you're getting them done when you're 16," she said as she picked our plates.

"Yeah, right," I sighed, "I'll find a way to soften you up before then,"

"Why can't you be a normal six year old?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I live with one parent as you got did up by a drunk rabbit you met at a club and never saw again; I eat the bare minimum and all my clothes are second-hand from when you were my age so I'm the laughing stock of the school!"

"How do you know about that?" she asked, referring to the first thing.

"You seriously need to hide your diary from when you were a teen,"

"My god! Do I need to put a bell on you or somethin'?"

"You can try, but you'd need to catch me first," I smirked and ran into my room and bolted the door before mum smashed my face in.

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Again, I'm so sorry about this chapter being disturbing. If you figured out why, keep it to yourselves so others who haven't have a nice surprise. For reading this, you all get a cookie if your choice!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys. Can you guys be honest if you don't like the backstories given to my characters as I friggin' love to give them upsetting backstories. There will be slight use of drugs, not too drastic as I'm only 12, but it hopefully won't be enough to have this moved up to an M rated fanfic.**

**Willamina Samurai: We do not own Sonic, though we aim high, but we own the characters but Earthia and black doom, the planet and the art used for the story cover. We are in search for a new one so anyone with an Account on Devian Art and is really good a drawing, please can you draw us one?**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: Later on in the story, you might see that the story-plot is somewhat like a famous game for the PC. A game with a character with the name of Gordan Freeman!**

* * *

Altha's pov:

I guess it's fun being the youngest child. Stevie and Demonti were both six years older tan I was, but Hannah had been three years older than them before the accident happened a year ago. I don't remember it that well, but what I do remember is in full Technicolor. And... It scares me, haunts me in my dreams, eats away at my self conscience slowly. It was my fault... somewhat, and I know I can never forgive myself for what I did.

Stevie constantly gave the whole family, Eric, Dottie and Jeni the cold shoulder, never speaking to anyone directly. But she speaks to herself all of the time.

Demonti was better than his twin sister, smiling and laughing like Hannah never died. Like she never lived. He loves to hug me and read me stories and show me what he made at school. I was still five, so by wolf pack law, I wasn't entitled to attending regular school until I was 8 years of age. I had three years of Jeni tutoring me to go.

"Yo, Ali!" Demonti called as he came up onto the rooftop garden, "I was wondering where the hell you had gotten to!"

"Chao chao!" Tori waved as she took a huge bite into her French toast.

"Demonti, you should know by now that I always eat up here with Tori," I smiled, "And my name is Altha, not Ali,"

"You alpha wolves and being right and proper! That's why I like being an omega wolf; you get to mess around, do fun stuff and run around everywhere!"

"Are you implying that alpha wolves don't do anything productive for the pack?"

"Dude, stop it with the pack stuff. There is no pack anymore thanks to you!" Demonti snapped.

"It's not my fault the pack split up! I didn't purposely push Hannah of the edge of the building and you know it!" Demonti blinked, "I'm only a little kid. I don't mean to do such horrendous stuff, especially to my family! I thought you were the nice one, but it seems that Stevie's cold shoulder is much more nicer than you'll ever be Demonti! I hate you!"

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Tori yelled, near tears.

"What on Oriento do you think your doing, Ali?" Dottie asked, walking over to us. Jeez, she heard us from downstairs, "What have you been told about shouting? Especially this early in the morning! We can't let anyone know where we are. You know that, don't you. They could be anywhere,"

"Right you are, Dot the Dalmatian," A metallic voice droned, "Right you are..."

* * *

Jemma's pov:

They say to never judge a book by it's cover, but boy was I doing it right now. Mum and dad were showing me multiple pictures of a white wolf with two long quills extending out of the back of his head.

"Mum! I don't want to be promised to _him_! He looks weird, plus he's an alpha wolf. Alpha wolves are so _boring_! They do nothing but be stuck-up, aggravating and downright annoying!" I pleaded.

"But darling, you know that it is law for every child to be promised to a suitor from birth. You can't break this promise or the king will have you persecuted immediately!" She argued back, "Plus the wolf species are in danger and you could help them,"

"But I don't want to help them," I said quietly, "The tigers and wolves have been at war with one another of decades. We kill the other mercilessly, without hesitation. I really don't think you thought this promised marriage though enough,"

"But dearest, by you marring this wolf, you will bring peace to our kinds. We will be untited! We can't do anything about this marriage, sweetie, we've already agreed with his parents for the two of you to wed on your 18th birthday,"

"But I won't meet him 'til then, will I? What if we don't like each other?"

"Honey, I know you aren't taking it well, but look at me and your father. I was promised to him from birth and I didn't meet him until the wedding. Yes, we had our rows and fights, but we found that we both quite liked each other. If I wasn't promised to him, you wouldn't have been born," Mum explained, "You'll come around, I know you will,"

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Sorry about this chapter being short, but I needed to get this out there!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey and welcome to chapter 3 of this particular Sonic story, even though it says this has 4 chapters.**

**Altha the Wolf: This is ridiculous Misteria.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Oh, so ****_now _****you use my actual name?**

**Alana the Hedgehog: Will you two quit it?**

**Misteria the Wolf: No.**

**Alana the Hedgehog: Why can't you guys be ****_normal?_**

**Misteria the Wolf: Maybe because I'm not normal. And Altha definitely isn't normal!**

**Altha the Wolf: You watch your tongue kid because soon you won't have one to watch!**

**Alana the Hedgehog: Please can you not murder each other in here!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Do you really think we'd listen to you?**

**Alana the hedgehog: No...**

* * *

Alana's pov:

"Drudid, where's mama? Not that I don't like Karen, but... I wanna see mama!" I whined as my big brother zipped up my black dress. He wouldn't let me wear my turquoise one, "Why do I have'ta wear black? Papa says it is dishonourable to not wear the colour of your aura. Why can't we see papa anymore either?"

"Lana, your mum has gone away for a while. You'll see her later today," Karen called from the kitchen.

"What's up with this dishonour nonsense? It's just... Odd..." Flora frowned, walking in, "Anyway... What's an aura?"

"Really?" I asked, "I'm three and I know. How old are you? Six?"

"Well, I haven't grown up with a family member obsessed with religion or whatever!" the grey rabbit bursted out.

"What are you three talking about?" Karen asked, applying some black eyeshadow on. She sighed and looked as if she was welling up with tears.

"What's up with your mum?" I asked Flora who in return looked at me with surprise.

"Doesn't she..." the rabbit breathed before Drudid stared at her sternly.

"Don't I what?"

"I didn't say nothin'!"

"Double negative," I frowned, "something is up. Please, tell me. Please?"

"Well, you see..." Drudid started before Karen stopped him, "What? She needs to know. Alana, this is going to be the last time we see dad in... A very long time. We're going to give him flowers and show him how much we love him. Do you understand?"

"Is dad having a long time out?" I asked, "You know, in a big house?"

"No sweetie," Karen wiped away a tear, "It doesn't give a woman joy to tell a child about this but... Your father is dead,"

"What does that mean?"

"He's sleeping for a very long time," she put lightly, pulling me into a tight embrace, "It's okay to cry Alana. Let it all out. Do... Do you want to pick some flowers for your dad? What's his favourite?"

"Lilies," I sort of smiled, but I frowned right after, "Lilies are his favourite,"

"Lilies? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He used to always admire the lilies growing in the public garden before he got ill," Durdid moped, "What I find interesting is that lilies are usually used at funerals, aren't they?"

"Okay, lets pick some lilies for Harris,"

* * *

Altha's pov:

"Leave Ali and Demon alone!" Dottie barked at the silver wolf advancing towards us.

"Don't believe I will, Dot the Dalmatian," he said back. His voice was oddly metallic and unnatural and his movements were quite... Robotic, "Demonti the Wolf... And Altha the Wolf... Interesting. Both very powerful, unlike that Cyan Wolf. I think I'll take both of them. Mistress Gabi will be most pleased when I hand over two beings with potential... As prisoners, at first. Strike! Fall in!"

"My gosh..." Dottie muttered before running back down the stairs, "Master Zakirot! Lady Xyatra! Eric! Jeni! We need help! Now!"

"Pathetic mortal," the silver wolf smirked as he inched closer towards us; he was now directly in front of us, "Join us and escape the grasp of mortality,"

"Chao Chao..." Tori whimpered, nuzzling me closely.

"Leave us alone..." I muttered, hanging my head low. _'I... I knew he wasn't in my head or dreams. He exists. He was the one who shoved Hannah, not me. He will pay for what he did to my sister!'_

"I'm not too sure on that Altha," he smiled as a grey hedgehog jumped down beside him, "Strike, if you would be so kind as to-"

"No!" Eric growled, charging towards them with his fist flailing about. The green echidna became more buff and furry over time and by the time he got to us, his teeth had become fangs like daggers.

"Ah, a werewolf echidna hybrid are we?" the wolf asked, looking over Eric with what looked like a smug expression, "How... Interesting..."

"Don't you even dare think about that, Drayton! I will never belong to you, no matter what happened prior Altha's birth! You can't change me anymore!" the echidna growled, "You two are dead meat!"

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Yep, leaving on a cliff hanger yet again! Also, damn, the drama with Alana and Altha is already picking up! Also, Zeth will appear next chapter with one other character on the OC profile.**


End file.
